Pirates
by Akirafanatic
Summary: I think you all can guess what this story is from the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again it's Detectivegeekshin who helped this idea come to life. She even made an AMAZING drawing of a scene that we came up that will show up in this story later!**

* * *

Shinichi stared in awe at the shining sword laid carefully across the table. It was a shining silver with a beautiful blue gen at the tip of the hilt. There wasn't a lot of fancy design like other noblemen's swords, but to him it was the most beautiful sword he'd seen. His mother's hand on his shoulder kept him from touching it or speaking while his father dealt with the craftsman about price, but he was more than happy to simply admire it.

He was sad when the beautiful steel was put away, but smiled to himself when he saw his father hand it to his mother before shaking hands with the craftsman. Grasping the offered hand, he looked up at his mother the family of three began the walk back home. "Isn't that fathers new sword?"

His mother smiled down at him and shook her head. "No Shin-chan. Your father had this made _especially_ for me."

"But why do you need a sword?"

His father answered this time, patting his head softly. "It's a birthday present for her Shinichi. Your mother is very gifted at swordsmanship, and her old blade needed replaced."

"I thought only men learned swordsmanship."

Yukiko sighed and stopped, kneeling down to look her son in the eyes. "Shinichi, just because most women don't learn to use a sword doesn't mean they _can't_ or _shouldn't_. I learned to use a sword because I wanted a way to protect myself. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother." As they continued walking, he looked up at his parents and asked, "Do you think I could learn to use a sword?"

"When you're older," His father answered with a smile. "And maybe if you get good enough I'll have a sword crafted just for _you_ on your birthday."

He beamed at his father in delight and asked, "Can it be like mothers?"

"It can be whatever you want Shinichi."

"I'm going to be the best swordsman, and then you won't have need of a sword because I'll be able to protect you!" Shinichi grinned widely as his parents laughed and said they couldn't wait until that day came.

* * *

"Finish your supper Shinichi," Yukiko said, watching her son pick at his plate.

"Why can't I go with you?" He asked, a small pout on his face.

The women felt her heart constrict but schooled her face into a small smile as she picked him up and sat down in his chair with him on her lap. She waited until he was done squirming before saying, "It's too dangerous for you to come with us. You've only _just_ started your lessons with the sword!"

Shinichi huffed and played with some of the dangling cords of her dress. "How long will you and father be gone this time?"

Forcing the tears threatening to well in her eyes, she kissed the top of his head. "I don't know. If all goes well we could be back in just a few days."

"And if it doesn't?" His big blue eyes stared up into hers and she had to fight to keep her smile. He was still so young. It wasn't fair to leave him like this. To not tell him anything. "Mother?"

Taking a breath, she shook her head and set him back into the seat to finish his food. "If it doesn't go well we won't see you again for a long time Shinichi." Seeing his upset expression, she got onto her knees and pulled him into a hug, feeling tears welling up as she buried her face in his hair. "You father and I will do everything in our power to see that things go well." Pulling back, she placed her hands on his cheeks and gently rubbed a thumb under his eye. "We love you Shinichi, and if we didn't have to go, we wouldn't."

"I know."

Smiling softly at her son, she kissed his head again and turned him to face his food. "Finish your supper now. Agasa is waiting for you."

* * *

Shinichi stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. His parents had been acting strange. They'd left him with Agasa before, but this time they'd seemed…different. When they'd parted, they'd said goodbye as though they weren't coming back. Agasa had smiled and told him they would miss him, but Shinichi knew he wasn't be told the truth. Everyone was hiding something from him.

Shinichi _hated_ it when people kept secrets from him. Listening closely for any sounds of Agasa being awake, he smiled when all he heard was light snoring. Quickly crawling from the bed, he pulled on his clothes and stuffed his feet into his boots before crawling out the window. He was lucky that the elder man had given him a room near the ground and dropped easily to the ground, rolling as he fell to minimize any damage.

Holding his breath to make sure he hadn't been heard, the boy ran towards his house. His parents had said they would be leaving in the early hours of the morning, so they should still be there. Maybe he could pack himself away in one of their trunks before they noticed and then they'd _have_ to take him along.

Out of breath as he finally made it to his house, he approached from the back and quietly opened the dining room window he'd left unlocked before he'd left for Agasa's house. Scrambling inside, he frowned when he saw light coming from the main room. He'd been _sure_ his parents would be in bed by now.

Creeping close and trying to be as quiet as possible, he eased the door open and peeked inside, his breath catching at the sight of a tall shadowed man standing inside. The flicking candlelight showed long hair, and though Shinichi could tell it was a light color, he couldn't make out the exact shade.

His eyes moved around the room, trying to find sight of his parents, when the door was abruptly opened. Falling backwards onto his butt, he gazed up wide eyed at the shorter, stocky man standing above him. Said man grabbed him by the front of his shirt before he could move and dragged him into the room with the tall, shadowy man.

Shinichi caught sight of his parents terrified face as he was handed over to the shadowy man, one arm wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms to his side, and the other bringing up a sword to rest at his neck. The blue eyed child froze, staring wide eyed at his parents and not understanding what was going on. Who were these men? Why were they here? Why were his parents scared of them?

"Tell me where the documents are, or I'll kill the boy." Shinichi gulped at the chilling voice from the man holding him.

"We don't have them!" His father said loudly. "We never did!"

Shinichi felt the blade press closer and he was sure he'd stopped breathing. "Tell me where they are."

"We don't _know_!" Shinichi could see the tears in his mother's eyes. "Let him go!"

"If you don't know you're no use to me." Shinichi yelped as he was dropped and kicked out of the way. He looked up just in time to see his mother use her beautiful blade to block the tall man's sword. Shuffling his way under the cabinet nearby, he watched wide eyed as his parents fought the two men off.

Just as he was sure his mother was going to strike the finishing blow, a shot rang out and the blue eyed boy stared as his mother's body fell, sword falling from her grasp and to the floor. His lips trembled and eyes began to well up when his father was struck from behind as he turned to his wife, blood splaying across the floor and walls.

Shinichi wanted to yell, and scream for his parents to get up, but he was frozen as tears began rolling down his cheeks. He didn't get much time to process the fact he'd just watched two unknown men kill his parents before he was yanked from his hiding spot and one more face to face with the tall, shadowy man.

He remained frozen as the sword that had struck his father was brought up before slicing through his upper left shoulder and down to his right hip. He didn't know if he cried out or not from the pain, before he hit the floor. Watching as his vision began to fade, he suddenly realized that the man's hair was silver. Locking eyes with the silver haired man before he turned to leave, he felt chilled by the look in the blue eyes. There was no doubt in his mind this man had killed many people in his life.

Shinichi felt himself beginning to slip away and finally closed his eyes, feeling the tears slowly dripping to the floor. If he had only listened to his parents, maybe they would still be alive. If only he had listened.

* * *

 **I love having conversations and coming up with idea with her so much! Let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All my knowledge of Pirates comes from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Commander Saguru Hakuba was still fairly new to his position, yet nobody could doubt that he was good at what he did. Nodding respectfully to the commodore, he took his position for the latest hanging. Rumors had said that the man was actually captured and turned in by _pirates_.

Saguru had heard of these rumors since he started in the royal navy back when he turned eighteen, but he'd never found any proof to the claims. Unfortunately for him, he'd never found anything to say they weren't real either. When asking the prisoners, all they could recount were a pair of vivid blue eyes, which didn't help much when there were a majority of pirates out there with blue eyes.

He could name one off the top of his head that had blue eyes bordering on indigo that had been driving him mad since he'd taken his post as commander. He wasn't sure what the captain's obsession with making him out to be a fool was, but it only made the blond that much more determined to catch him.

Eyes scanning the crowd to make sure there were no problems, he was about to turn back to the hanging when he was drawn back to a man near the back. He couldn't see the man's face, as his collar was up and hat tilted down, but something about him seemed off to Saguru. His jacket appeared to be made of a fine black velvet and silver trim, showing he was wealthy, yet the blond had never seen him around before.

Excusing himself from his present company, he made his way down towards the crowd just as the prisoner was released from the platform, his weight causing his neck to snap as it was caught on the rope. Ignoring the cheers from the people, he watched the mysterious man turn and walk away silently. The man appeared to have not noticed him, and Saguru tried to keep it that way as he pursued him.

Dodging past a horse and carriage, he frowned as he realized he'd lost him. About to turn back, he spotted the round leather hat and silver trim from the corner of his eye and turned just in time as the man looked back. The commander froze as all he could see was an intense blue gaze that he _swore_ was directed at him before suddenly the man was gone once more. Saguru made his way towards where the man was last seen only to glare at nothing when he realized he'd let him get away.

Turning and beginning the trek back towards his office, he let those blue eyes burn into his memory. He'd see that man – the captain of those mysterious pirates – again soon. He _knew_ it. And next time, he wouldn't get away.

Heiji grinned as Saguru ground his teeth together, enjoying every second of it. "Wat was dat? I didn't hear ya." He pushed his left pinky into his ear as he continued, "Must have a bit a water in ma ears."

The commander pulled uselessly at the shackles that bound him to his ship, glaring at the two pirate captains smirking at him. Each was bad enough on their own, but when they were together, Saguru's headaches seemed to increase tenfold. "You heard me very well _Hattori_."

"It's _Captain_ Hattori ta ya, _commander_."

"How you _ever_ became a captain is beyond me."

"Now, now ladies," Kaito said happily, earing two glares, "You can fight over who's prettiest later." He made his way closer to the captive blond and leaned on the railing next to him. "So commander, you say you actually _saw_ the elusive pirate?" Saguru kept his mouth shut. "Tell me, what did he look like?"

"What does it matter?"

"There are so many rumors out there about them," Kaito answered easily, taking out a small knife from _somewhere_ and absently tossing it up and down. "And I'm curious to know what kind of pirate not only steals from the rich, but then goes so far as to turn them into the royal British navy with documents condemning them left pinned to their chest."

"He's _obviously_ jus a story made up by da navy ta scare da people inta behavin'," Heiji said with a yawn.

"He's as real as you or I am _Hattori_." The blond didn't flinch as the dark skinned captain pulled a knife and pressed it to his throat.

"I _said_ , commander, it's _captain_." The two had had this scene replayed too many times for him to count, yet Heiji had never gone through with his threat to kill him.

"As amusing as this is," Kaito said, "You still have yet to answer what he looked like commander."

Heiji snorted and put his knife away. "I'm tella ya he ain't real."

The blond frowned and kept his eyes on the deck of his ship. "He was wearing a black velvet coat with silver trims. Based on the quality I'd say he was very wealthy. He had a large round leather hat on his head, and his eyes…" Saguru trailed off as he remembered the vivid shade of blue.

"Have you taken a liking to this mysterious pirate commander?" Kaito's teasing tone broke him from his memories and he scowled.

"Hardly. I've simply never seen eyes quite so blue in another before." The two seemed to be waiting for more, but the commander had nothing left to give.

"Dat's _it_?" Heiji asked.

Saguru frowned and he felt his cheeks heat up, knowing it had nothing to do with the sun bearing down on them. "His collar and hat blocked me from seeing anything of his face, and he was gone before I could get a better look."

Heiji's grin was back and he teased, "Ya mean he _vanished_? Like a _ghost_?" Saguru grit his teeth at the twos mocking laughter. Whether or not they believed him, Saguru _knew_ what he'd seen, and that the mysterious pirate was real.

Heiji stretched as he and Kaito made their way to the local bar. They had run into each other at the port as both crews were in need of restocking and had decided to go get a drink together. Entering the slightly worn bar, they ignored the fights and arguments and headed towards the owner, signaling two of whatever he had.

Leaning with his back against the bar, Heiji surveyed the rest of the lowlife hanging around. Some were pirates, others drunks, and more still looking for work. Grabbing his drink as it was set beside him, he raised it slightly towards his fellow captain and continued his surveillance. Never hurt to find a new hand for his crew.

His eyes stopped on a figure sitting alone in the back, seemingly attempting to stay in the shadows. He squinted as he tried to make out some features, the commanders voice niggling at the back of his mind. " _He was wearing a black velvet coat with silver trims. Based on the quality I'd say he was very wealthy."_ The stranger was wearing a black velvet coat that had silver trim and seemed to be made of a very high quality material. If Heiji hadn't heard this description before, he'd have assumed it was some nobleman who'd decided to try out a bar in the rougher area. _"He had a large round leather hat on his head,"_ The hat was a dark leather, looking black in the shadows. For all he knew, it _was_ black.

He nudged Kaito, gesturing towards the mysterious male. "Remind ya of somethin'?"

The other captain glanced towards where Heiji had indicated and his eyes widened. "Do you think?" Before either could begin heading over, the man stood up and made his way towards the door. Sharing a glance, the captains followed him outside, squinting in the bright light. Kaito pointed towards the docks and Heiji nodded when he saw him again.

Neither got more than two steps towards him when he turned his head. Heiji heard Kaito's intake of breath, and he didn't blame him. _"His eyes…I've never seen eyes quite so blue in another before."_ Heiji swallowed and blinked, surprised when the male was suddenly gone.

 _"Ya mean he **vanished**? Like a **ghost**?" _ Shaking his head, Heiji still couldn't believe it. "He's _real._ "

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

Saguru hated this. He _really_ hated this. If there had been _any_ other way, he would have _gladly_ taken it. "Come on _commander_ ," Kaito said, a smile plastered onto his face as he wrapped an arm around the blond. "Why do you look so upset?"

"Maybe because the _last_ time I saw the two of you," He began through gritted teeth, "You left me and my entire crew _shackled_ to my boat as you sailed off with our provisions."

"What's in it fer us?" Heiji asked, biting into an apple.

"If you help me capture this pirate, I won't attempt to arrest either of you for anything you do during the time you are assisting me."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "You say that as though you actually _could_ arrest us."

Saguru felt the tick in his eyebrow at that statement but unfortunately couldn't refute it. "Any actions you take during the time you assist me you will never be tried for should you be captured by the royal navy, as decreed by his majesty."

Heiji tapped his chin as he thought about it. "So ya mean we could do _anythin_ ' an we won't be held accountable fer it?"

The commander grit his teeth. "That's correct." He still couldn't believe it himself.

The dark skinned man grinned and Saguru got a bad feeling. "Alright _commander_. I'll help ya. One _one_ condition." He leaned in close and said, "Ya call me _captain_. Fer da entirety of our time helpin' ya."

The instant refusal died on his lips as he remembered his commands. He was to capture the wanted pirate captain at _all costs_ , and unfortunately for him meant getting help from other pirate captains. Eyes swearing revenge, the blond bit out. " _Fine_." Heiji put one hand to his ear and Saguru nearly spat out, " _Captain_."

Heiji's grin was nearly razor sharp as he laughed. Kaito smiled in amusement and said, "If we're going to help you, you're going to need different clothes." His smile didn't bode well for the blond, but Saguru kept his mouth shut. He just hoped by the end of it he'd still have a bit of his pride left.

"Follow us den," Heiji said, turning and striding away, " _Commander_."

Saguru wanted nothing more than to arrest the two and bring them back to face the noose, but he forcefully stamped down that thought and trudged after the two captains. "By the way," Kaito said, the tone of his voice alone letting Saguru know he wasn't joking anymore. "We saw him." The blond wasn't sure at first what the indigo eyed male was saying. When it clicked, he almost stumbled.

"You saw him?"

The two nodded. "Exactly da way ya described 'im," Heiji said. "An he was gone before we had da chance ta see 'im up close."

There were multiple things Saguru could have said, but he simply nodded. "How long ago was this?"

"A few months," Kaito answered. "After he vanished we thought we could find his ship at least, but it wasn't there. We even asked around but nobody had seen anyone with that description."

Heiji shoved his hands into his coat's pockets. "Maybe he really _is_ a ghost."

"Don't be absurd Hat-" He frowned at the glare tossed his way and ground his teeth together, " _captain_. Ghosts don't exist."

Kaito grinned without amusement. "Maybe they do."

Saguru was not happy. He'd been forced to spend more time that he'd ever wanted to with the two pirate captains and their crews and they were no closer to catching the man he was after. "It's been a _month_ ," He ground out. "And we've had _no word_ on Swanson."

"Maybe he's dead," Heiji said with a yawn. It was early morning and they'd just pulled into some port city or another to restock on supplies. The dark skinned captain let his first mate take charge of the supplies as he lazily made his way towards the town.

"If he's dead somewhere we may never know," Kaito said, too happy for such an early hour. "Then you'd be _stuck_ with us commander." Saguru was horrified at such a prospect. The shorter male laughed and clasped his shoulder roughly as they entered yet another of the many bars Saguru had been dragged to over the past month. "Don't look so upset! Maybe someone's heard of Swanson and his whereabouts here."

"Swanson, as in captain Swanson?" The three looked up and Saguru swallowed slightly. The woman in front of his was beautiful. Long brown hair tied back at the nape of her neck, and big blue, almost purple eyes staring at him. She was in a white cotton shirt with a wide neckline and long, puffy sleeves, and a brown vest over that. Her black pants tucked away into knee high black boots. She was arguably the most beautiful woman he'd seen in his life.

A hand snapping in front of his face caused him to jolt back to his senses, a flush forming on his cheeks as he cleared his throat. "Y-Yes. We're trying to locate captain Swanson and his crew. Do you know where we might find them miss…"

"Ran." She smiled and nodded towards them. "I don't, but I think my friend might."

"Would you mind taking us to your friend, Miss Ran?"

"Just Ran, please." She folded her arms over her chest – Saguru forced his eyes to remain on her face – and frowned slightly. "Shinichi isn't fond of meeting strangers, but I'll ask him. Meet me back here around noon." The blond simply nodded and watched as she walked away.

Turning back after she disappeared from view, he ignored the two grinning captains and headed towards an empty table, waving towards a serving girl to bring him some food. He ignored the two as they sat next to him, grins still plastered on their faces.

"Looks like commander-dearest has a little crush," Kaito stated.

"An on a _pirate_ no less," Heiji added.

Saguru frowned at the two. "She wasn't a pirate."

"Oh?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why not?"

The blond sniffed in distain. "Women aren't pirates." The captains looked at each other and shook their heads at him sadly.

"Ya better not tell 'er dat," Heiji said.

Saguru waited anxiously for Ran to arrive with her _friend_. He was hopeful that they would _finally_ get some real information on the whereabouts of Swanson, but he was also happy to be able to see and talk with her again. His head flew up each time the door opened, only to sigh as it wasn't her. The two captains next to him continued to mock him and wax bad poetry about how in love he, and the blond firmly ignored them.

Hearing the door open again, he turned to look and smiled at the sight of Ran. She was dressed exactly the same as earlier, yet seemed even more beautiful. He almost missed the man standing next to her, though from the glance he sent back to the two captains, they certainly hadn't. He grinned and made a small note to remember to tease them about it later.

Observing the man, he found he was strikingly similar to Kaito, though dressed much more subdued in a simple white shirt with a black vest and black pants tucked into black boots – highly similar to what Ran was wearing. The only difference was the black leather belt that had a sword strapped to it – a beautiful silver handle with a deep blue gem on the hilt. His hair was also neater than Kaito's, and his eyes blue as opposed to indigo.

Standing, he walked forward to Ran and smiled, grasping her hand lightly and bringing it up to kiss is lightly on the back. "It's nice to see you again Ran. I don't believe I ever introduced myself. My name is Saguru."

Ran smiled and laughed slightly before gesturing to the male next to her. "This is my friend, Shinichi."

Saguru's eyebrow raised at the narrowing of the male's eyes in his direction but simple said, "Pleasure."

He didn't get a chance to say much else when Kaito all but pushed him aside and held out his hand while saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you Shinichi. My name is Kaito. Captain of the Phantom."

Heiji grinned at the shorter male and introduced himself. "Names Heiji. Captin' of da Sword." Shinichi didn't bat an eye at the names of their ships and simply nodded in greeting.

Shaking off the oddity to Ran's testament of him not enjoying meeting strangers, Saguru gestured for the two to join them and waited until they were settled to ask, "So Ran tells me you might be able to help us locate a pirate by the name of Swanson."

"I might have heard something," The blue eyed male said quietly, taking a swig of the rum set in front of him. "What interest is he to you?"

"I have some… _business_ to attend to with him," The blond answered.

"Hmm," Shinichi didn't seem to be too interested in his vague answer. He appeared to mull over something before leaning forward and resting his chin on one hand. "I believe I know where he is headed, however I have a question of my own first."

Ran looked at him and took over speaking. "We're looking for somebody. A pirate with long silver hair and blue eyes. He goes by the name Gin."

Saguru frowned. He'd never heard of a pirate with that description or name. From the looks on Kaito's and Heiji's faces, neither had they. Shinichi sighed, reading from their faces their answer. "Last I heard Swanson was on his way to Singapore."

"How old is that information?" It wouldn't do to follow a cold trail.

"Days," The blue eyed male said, standing from his seat. He began making his way towards the door when Kaito's question stopped him.

"Why are you looking for a pirate named Gin?"

When Shinichi turned his head to look at them, Saguru was struck cold. He was the mysterious pirate he'd met all those months ago. The way he looked, the look in his eyes, it _had_ to be him. "He took something very important from me."

Mouth opening and closing as the blue eyed male walked out the door, the blond finally scrambled up and ran after him, only to curse when he got outside. Grumbling to himself, he walked back inside. If nothing else, he now had a name and a face for the mysterious pirate he'd met.

"Da hell was dat about?" Heiji asked as he sat back down.

"That was _him_ ," The blond stressed, for a moment forgetting that Ran was still at the table. "The pirate from the hanging!"

It took a moment, but he watched as understanding dawned on the two and they sat back in their chairs, eyes wide. " _Shit_."

"What do you mean _from the hanging_?" Ran asked, eyebrows drawn together.

Saguru cursed himself for forgetting about the woman and quickly said, "I saw him at a hanging once but he just seemed to vanish before I could get close."

Ran seemed to think for a moment before standing up and glaring down at him. "Shinichi told me a _commander of the royal navy_ had tried to follow him at a hanging almost a year ago." Saguru opened his mouth but no words came out. "So, _commander_ , stay _away_ from Shinichi. He hasn't done _anything_ to warrant capture _or_ hanging."

"No, wait, you – Ran-"

The woman turned and raised her leg, swinging her boot down onto the table with enough force to smash it and gain the undivided attention of everyone in the bar. Saguru swallowed thickly, fearing the woman before him who now looked highly dangerous. "It's _Captain_ to you, _commander_."

The blond felt his mouth drop open, as she left, hair flowing from where it was knotted at the base of her neck. Everyone moved out of her path as she strode to the door, shoulders back and head high. Saguru wasn't sure if he was terrified, or in love.

Feeling a hand clasped on his shoulder, he turned dumbly to Heiji who was grinning as wide as he could. "Told ya she was a pirate."

* * *

 **Well, here's the 3rd part. I have no idea where this story is really going. I mainly wrote it because I'd recently watched Pirates of the Caribbean again. As it is, there is currently no plot whatsoever. Okay, that's actually a lie. I do have a vague idea for a plot, but it's a small one. And since this is mainly in Hakuba's POV, it won't last too long. We'll see how it goes though. Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
